


If I fell

by Tommyboy



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written a few years back</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I fell

If I fell in love with you,

Would you promise to be true?

John saw that look in his friend's eyes. IT came on a regular basis. Some bird catching his attention and he fell for her.

"Paulie?" John asked.

"Yes?" Paul blinked his eyes, leaving the attention of the girl he was watching on the beach.

"New love?" John motioned over to the long haired blond wearing the newest fashion bikini.

Paul looked back at her again and she smiled at him before moving to the water.

"Perhaps," Paul answered.

“What is it with you? You fall in love at the drop of a hat," John quipped.

"And you can't love at all," Paul replied quietly. It wasn't a fight he wanted. John was the married one, yet here he was by himself at the island resort.

"It's not like that," John said.

"No, it's not." Paul looked at his friend. "You have a boy John. I can't help that you are in a unhappy marriage. But I'm still feeling what is out there. One of these day’s I'll settle. But for now…" Paul watched as his friend frolicked in the water. "I'm not going to settle for awhile. Don't judge me for playing."

John reached for his pack of cigs. "Guess you have to be our poster boy for something," John commented as he lit up.

"I could always do you," Paul said.

"You wouldn't be alive to tell anyone if you tried Paulie." John shooed his friend away. "Go, go get some pictures done so the press will lay off the rest of us. Go be a good boy and smile for the birdie."


End file.
